


Celos

by Ariisa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariisa/pseuds/Ariisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami tiene una serie de síntomas extraños que se potencian cuando la Generación de los Milagros está cerca. Molesto, se pregunta qué podrá ser el causante de tan desagradables pensamientos y emociones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Síntomas

Kagami siente como su mal humor crece un poco día con día. Al inicio no está seguro qué está gatillando esos molestos sentimientos en su interior, sólo sabe que están allí; y es extraño, pues aún debiera estar en las nubes tras haber alcanzado The True Zone y haber ganado la Winter Cup. Pero es evidente que, a pesar de ello, su ánimo no hace más que empeorar.

Esto no está afectando sus prácticas con el equipo ni su relación con sus compañeros, pero se siente frustrado al ser incapaz de entender qué está sucediendo.

 

La práctica termina y es la última de la semana. Está listo para volver a casa, pero es costumbre que espere un poco a Kuroko y éste le “convenza” (mencione) de ir a ese local de comida rápida que frecuentan. Esta vez, en cambio, Kuroko está listo desde antes y se despide rápidamente de todos.

 

—   Kagami-kun, si quieres podemos ir el martes a Maji Burguer —le dice, deteniéndose a su lado un segundo y ofreciéndole una suave e imperceptiblemente cálida sonrisa. Parece de bueno humor, pero ese sentimiento sólo es opuesto a lo que percibe el gran saltador.

—   Como sea —responde, desinteresado, mirando hacia otro lado, a lo que el chico de ojos celestes no agrega más, yéndose rápidamente.

 

Camino a su casa, Kagami intenta no pensar en ello, pero lo hace de todos modos. Es obvio que Kuroko va a reunirse con los tipos de la Generación de los Milagros. Y no es como si el pelirrojo los odie ya, a la mayoría ahora los acepta. Kise tiene una personalidad inquieta y molesta, pero es un bueno sujeto, siempre lo fue, y fue uno de los primeros en entender sus errores. Midorima es difícil de comprender, pero con algo de tiempo, demostró ser una buena persona. Aomine es un bruto imbécil y el que, posiblemente, más la cagó en el pasado, pero ha hecho cosas por redimirse y él no se las va a negar; incluso lo ayudó regalándole unos tenis. Luego está Murasakibara. No se puede decir mucho de él, pero si Tatsuya, su hermano, lo considera su amigo y si quedó en claro que ama el baloncesto, entonces no puede ser una persona despreciable en el fondo de su ser. Finalmente está Akashi, quien parecía tener doble personalidad o algo. Afortunadamente controló su lado psicótico -o lo que fuera-, se disculpó y se ha comportado de manera ejemplar, así que no tiene nada que decir respecto de él.

Pero una cosa es aceptarlos por separado y otra tener que aceptarlos a todos juntos. ¿Acaso la Generación de los Milagros pretender reunirse una vez más, formar otro equipo, …qué mierda? Últimamente se juntan esporádicamente y es fácil saberlo pues Kuroko, quiera o no, siempre demuestra estar animado al respecto. Y… le molesta, le molesta mucho. Pero, ¿por qué?

Suspira frustrado.

 

 

 

Llega a su casa, se hace una cena exquisita, se sienta en el sillón y se estira a descansar. Enciende el televisor y sintoniza el canal de deportes. Luego mira el techo.

_Bien_ , ¿qué sentido tiene autoengañarse? Sabe qué lo tiene así, pero también sabe que es algo demasiado estúpido para molestarse, por lo que prefiere negárselo a sí mismo.

Tras todo este tiempo, después de todo lo que ha pasado… Kuroko sigue prefiriéndolos a ellos.

Kagami se siente como el plan B, la luz “temporal” que el chico de cabellos celestes podía utilizar para demostrar lo equivocados que estaban sus amigos y así poder recuperarlos. Y, claro, ahora que todos ellos vuelven a armar lazos, el pelirrojo es descartable y ya no tiene ninguna preferencia. Es más, ese otro amigo, Ogiwara, también ha reaparecido tras más de un año ausente, y su presencia en la vida de su compañero de equipo parece más fuerte que nunca.

Y lo odia. Odia todo esto. Odia que las personas que tanto daño le hicieron a Kuroko sean tan fácilmente perdonadas por él y vuelvan a tener tanta importancia en su vida. Odia quedar relegado al último puesto. Y está bien, supone, porque Kuroko se volvió un amigo importante para él dadas las circunstancias también. Es probable que ninguno hubiese tenido relación alguna con el otro de no ser porque estaban en el mismo equipo enfrentando los mismos contrincantes. Pero ya no sabe qué es justo, qué es correcto y qué no. Así que, razonamientos o lógica aparte, sólo sabe que detesta toda esta situación.

 

 

 

 

 

El pelirrojo lleva algún tiempo comportándose extraño y Kuroko es consciente de ello. En un comienzo pensó que sólo se trataba de un mal día, de ésos que todos podemos tener. Pero, a pesar de que en apariencia no sucedía nada, el chico de presencia débil sabía que algo estaba pasando, aunque no estaba seguro qué. Y ahora, especialmente desde el viernes pasado, Kagami se ha mostrado arisco con él. No es tan difícil atar cabos y entender que, probablemente, el As de Seirin se sintió molesto porque él perturbó aquella costumbre casual de ir a Maji Burguer en favor de juntarse con sus ex-compañeros de equipo. Kuroko tampoco se siente especialmente bien al respecto, pero los horarios de Akashi y Kise son un desastre, y encontrar un momento en que todos puedan juntarse es realmente complicado. Pensando que esos encuentros son algo esporádico, que ocurre con suerte una vez al mes, es que decidió postergar esa tradición no hablada con su compañero de Seirin. Creyó que lo compensaría el día martes, pero Kagami no está siendo nada colaborador al respecto.

 

—   Tengo cosas que hacer —es lo que le responde nada más mencionarlo. Y es, posiblemente, la primera vez que no le responde con un monosílabo desde el lunes.

 

Kuroko no insiste. Supone que está en el derecho de devolverle la jugada. Y está bien, aunque se siente decepcionado. Espera que sus vidas vuelvan a su ritmo normal pronto.

 

 

 

Pero ya ha pasado más de una semana y el jugador fantasma sólo siente su desesperación crecer. Está al tanto que Kagami puede ser tozudo e insensato en algunas ocasiones, pero esto va más allá de su comprensión. El pelirrojo no está siendo infantil, pero su método es una manera cruel de hacer que Kuroko se sienta mal. Le habla en los partidos de práctica, le habla a veces en la clase y le habla, eventualmente, cuando están reunidos con el equipo. Pero sólo le conversa porque es necesario, sólo lo hace para decirle “Estás un poco fuera de ritmo”, “el profesor dijo, mientras dormías, que trajéramos el libro de nuevo la próxima clase” o “Riko nos está llamando”. Y le habla de un modo distinto, ajeno, como si fuese cualquier otro compañero de clase o equipo.

Kuroko no puede enojarse al respecto porque no hay nada que pueda reclamarle realmente. “Me hablas distinto que antes, Kagami-kun”, suena como una queja vacía. Mas eso no quiere decir que esté conforme.

 

Sabe que es una tontería, pero Kuroko no puede evitar realizar una comparación con lo que sucedió en el pasado. Ahora que por fin ha recuperado, en parte, la relación que mantenía con sus amigos y compañeros de Teiko, ¿es su nueva luz quien decide alejarse?

No lo demuestra, pero la idea no abandona su mente, aunque se repite constantemente que Kagami no es así, nunca lo fue y nunca lo sería. Pero… ¿y si el pelirrojo decidió que Kuroko limitaba su estilo de juego? ¿Y si, aunque apreciara el trabajo en equipo, el pupilo de Alex determinó que no podía acostumbrarse al estilo de Seirin pues sus futuros estaban claramente divididos?

Cuando el chico de ojos celestes se hace una de estas preguntas, irremediablemente termina sumido en un torrente de ansiedad y miedo.

 

Pero aunque Kuroko tiene más temores y heridas que cualquier otra persona, y más inseguridades de las que cualquiera creería, está claro que su determinación no es falsa. Y está decidido a evitar los mismos errores del pasado.

 

 

 

 

Kagami no es indiferente a los intentos de Kuroko por retornar todo a la normalidad. Es consciente de las miradas preocupadas que le dirige de manera sutil y de su decepción con las negativas que le ha estado dando cada vez que propone algo que antes fuera normal para ellos, como almorzar en la azotea o juntarse a ver un juego de la NBA. También es consciente que su propia actitud es hiriente, pues sin caer en el infantilismo, no deja de ser cortante y frío con su sombra. Ojalá pudiera evitar ser así, piensa, pues aunque se levanta decidido a terminar con el ambiente tenso entre ellos, apenas ve a Kuroko no hace más que sentirse molesto y… traicionado. Y no puede evitar comportarse distante.

 

El muchacho de presencia fantasmal se le acerca tras finalizar la práctica.

 

—   Kagami-kun, ¿podemos hablar? —pregunta, cauteloso, mirándole con atención. El pelirrojo, por su parte, percibe la preocupación e interés del menor por su actitud, lo que le complace, pero entonces piensa que realmente no quiere hablar del tema.

—   Debo ver a Tatsuya —es todo lo que se le ocurre decir como excusa. —Otro día, quizás— agrega, para que sus palabras no suenen tan cortantes.

—   Mañana entonces… —insiste el otro.

—   No lo creo, tengo algo que hacer; lo siento.

 

Kuroko lo mira de ese modo en el que sus gestos no dicen nada, pero sus ojos evidentemente le preguntan por qué está haciendo eso con él. Y es entonces que Kagami recién entiende que no quiere hacerle frente a esta situación en la que él mismo los ha metido. Es que, sencillamente, no tiene una justificación válida para toda su actitud.

 

—   Entonces el viernes—dice el muchacho frente a él, aún determinado a llevar a cabo aquella “conversación pendiente”.

 

El As de Seirin se siente incapaz de rechazarle una tercera vez, aunque podría, sólo porque sabe que Kuroko se está esforzando.

 

—   …está bien. El viernes será— responde, en tanto se levanta dispuesto a marcharse.

 

Kuroko le sonríe. De un modo algo triste y desalentado.

 

De camino a casa Kagami se pregunta qué ha hecho estas últimas semanas. ¿Acaso Kuroko lo ha traicionado realmente… al equipo? Claro que no, asiste a los entrenamientos como siempre, se esfuerza como siempre y juega con la misma convicción que siempre. En esencia todo sigue igual, sólo ha cambiado lo que hace en su tiempo libre, y aquello no debiera de tener incidencia alguna en su relación con Kagami. Porque ellos sólo son… compañeros de equipo.

Kagami se detiene en su caminar.

Es lo que son, ¿no? Parte del mismo equipo, gente que ama el básquetbol. ¿Son siquiera amigos fuera de la cancha…? Hubiese creído que sí, pero ya no sabe qué pensar.

Suspira y se pasa la mano por la cara.

“ _¿Qué estoy haciendo?”._

 

 

 

 

Kuroko espera ansioso el viernes, con una mezcla de temor y expectación. Ni siquiera sabe cómo abordar el tema, si es que hay un “tema” que hablar. Pero no puede dejar que el tiempo simplemente pase y esta tensión que siente entre su luz y él se vuelva una constante.

Además, se ha dado cuenta de algo terrible. Sin percatarse, Kuroko ha asumido que Kagami siempre estará allí. Ya sea para darle la mano cada vez que cae, tanto en un sentido literal como figurado, para compartir un rato de relax en ese restaurante de comida rápida, para las prácticas, para los partidos, para sus pases… Ha asumido que el pelirrojo siempre estará allí para él. Pero puede no ser verdad. Kagami es una luz, es libre de ir donde quiera y brillar por su cuenta. Así que sus caminos más que probablemente se separen. Porque el As de Seirin en realidad no… no lo necesita.

Mas, aún así, no quiere. El chico de ojos claros realmente detesta la sensación que le embarga al pensar en ello. Porque de algún modo… él sí necesita de su luz. Ya no es como antes, que ni siquiera podía encestar un tiro, pero aún así, es Kagami quien siempre le presta fuerzas cuando no le quedan.

 

Suspira y mira al frente. La espalda de su compañero le dificulta observar el pizarrón, pero está acostumbrado. No es un problema.

 

 

 

 

 

Es viernes, ha finalizado la práctica y, finalmente, ha llegado el momento de hacerle frente al problema que él mismo creó. Kagami se pregunta por qué tiene que ser tan malo expresándose. Ya ha pasado antes que sus nulas habilidades sociales han hecho que Kuroko se preocupe y un ambiente terrible se genere entre ellos, pero esta vez es aún peor, pues no está buscando que “ambos crezcan por su cuenta para mejorar”; simplemente ha estado huyendo del chico de presencia débil para no reclamarme algo que no tiene derecho de reclamar.

 

—   Kagami-kun… —oye la voz de Kuroko. A estas alturas, podría reconocerla aunque ambos estuvieran entre un mar de gente.

—   Lo sé. Lo recuerdo —responde. Se observan unos segundos—. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

—   Cualquier lugar está bien, mientras no molestemos a nadie —es sólo otra forma de decir que no sea un lugar público. ¿Qué pretende, golpearlo sin testigos? El pelirrojo apenas sonríe ante la idea.

—   La cancha del parque… es lo que se me ocurre.

—   Está bien.

 

Caminan en silencio. Y es evidente que hace tres semanas todo era distinto, a pesar de ser tan igual. Tampoco conversaban mucho, pero era innecesario, estaban cómodos con el silencio. Se sentía bien estar juntos.

 

¿Cómo fue que esto se convirtió en una bola de nieve? Kagami no pretendía en realidad crear una brecha entre ellos, pero le fue sinceramente imposible actuar como siempre cuando su “sombra” estaba cambiando. La última reunión con la Generación de los Milagros no fue más que la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Porque el mundo de Kuroko ahora está lleno de personas, lleno de viejas y nuevas relaciones. Y ni siquiera sabe si, en ese mundo, aún existe un espacio para él.

 

¿…pero en qué está pensando?

 

—   Kagami-kun, por favor quédate quieto —la voz del muchacho de cabellos celestes detiene tanto su cuerpo como sus pensamientos, afortunadamente. Hace tal y como le dice, sin comprender qué pretende el otro. Sólo se queda parado a mitad de una cancha vacía.

 

Entonces, sin entender cómo lo logra, Kuroko lo golpea en la cabeza con la mano en posición vertical.

 

—   ¿¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS…!!? —grita, en tanto, instintivamente, ya tiene a su compañero tomado por el cuello de su chaqueta.

—   Sólo sigo tu consejo, Kagami-kun —responde el otro, imperturbable. Supone era de esperarse una reacción así por su parte.

—   ¿¡Haaaa!? ¿¡Pero de qué mierda hablas!?

—   Cuando hablé sobre todo lo que pasó en Teiko, me dijiste que fue mi culpa. Que llega un momento en el que hay que hacer algo, que la lógica viene después.

—   ¡Pequeño imbécil…! —pero no le puede discutir nada, ¿no? Vaya consejos que se vuelven en tu contra. Aunque bien sabe que se lo merece.

 

Pone su mano en la cabeza de Kuroko, cuyo cabello siempre le ha parecido agradable al tacto, y refriega su mano en un gesto que se divide entre lo cariñoso y lo violento, aunque más inclinado a lo segundo en estos momentos.

 

—   Bien, ya sé que todo ha estado extraño —comienza a hablar—. No tienes que decirlo. Pero no era necesario golpearme si lo íbamos a hablar de todos modos —reclama, poniendo cara aún irritada.

—   Lo siento. Es que no sabía qué hacer —la respuesta le pilla por sorpresa. Tampoco es como si Kuroko fuese tan sincero como parece y que le diga eso significa que realmente lo debe de haber preocupado—. Sólo tenía miedo de dejar que te alejaras y no hacer nada…

 

El chico de piel pálida ni siquiera lo está mirando a la cara y eso es muestra que Kagami realmente la cagó en las últimas semanas. Ese sentimiento que odia tanto hace aparición por fin: la culpa.

Suspira audiblemente.

 

—   Sí, está bien, sólo por eso no te golpearé hasta que pidas piedad —apenas puede sostenerle la mirada al más bajo, quien ha vuelto a observarle—. No sé qué pasó —O no lo quiere admitir, pero ya qué—, pero ya entendí. El lunes… volverá todo a la normalidad, creo. No lo pienses más.

—   ¿Estás seguro? Kagami-kun, ni siquiera me has dicho…

—   ¡Ya dije que todo volverá a la normalidad! —lo interrumpe, fingiendo molestia e impaciencia. Pero lo hace únicamente con la intención de que Kuroko se saque de encima ese rostro pesaroso ya. No quiere verlo así.

—   Bien, pero, aún así…— ¿Y ahora qué dirá? ¿O qué hará? Kagami ya debería haber aprendido que no se puede tomar a su compañero a la ligera, pues siempre le sorprende, como ese golpe que acaba de recibir—. Lo siento si fue mi culpa.

 

Es lo último que se hubiese esperado. Y hace que se sienta peor que nunca. Allá va Kuroko, una vez más, sintiéndose sinceramente culpable por la estupidez de las personas a su alrededor. Ser él el causante del problema esta vez no le provoca ningún tipo de orgullo. Todo lo contrario, se siente como una mierda. El dolor del golpe recibido apenas mitiga la culpa.

 

—   ¿Cuántas veces me harás repetirlo? —pregunta, con el tono enojado que ocupa cada vez que se siente avergonzado—. Deja de disculparte. Ya dije que lo olvidemos. Vamos, muévete, todo esto me abrió el apetito —dice, en tanto comienza a caminar de vuelta— Quiero hamburguesas.

 

El chico de ojos claros le sonríe al fin. Juntos caminan a Maji Burguer y pasan un rato agradable juntos, aunque en silencio. Parece que el golpe realmente era la táctica más efectiva.

 

 

 

 

Bueno, no del todo. Una vez en casa, Kagami se desploma en la cama.

¿Qué excusa se inventará ahora…? ¿Sentirse como “la luz `temporal que el chico de cabellos celestes podía utilizar para demostrar lo equivocados que estaban sus amigos y así poder recuperarlos” es lo que ha hecho que se comporte como un idiota? Bien, sentirse así es real, pero creerlo es otra cosa. Kuroko no “utiliza” a nadie, sólo da lo mejor de sí, y él lo sabe. Y es que, de hecho, ese asunto está zanjado desde antes. Kuroko mismo admitió y le pidió disculpas por no haber sido sincero en un inicio. Y dejó en claro que su objetivo no era hacer de Kagami el mejor jugador de Japón, sino hacer juntos de Seirin el mejor equipo. No se están utilizando mutuamente, se están ayudando, apoyando. Están uniendo fuerzas. Así que sentirse utilizado, aunque realmente lo sienta así, es una excusa, pues sabe no es verdad. Sí, se siente traicionado. Pero ese sentimiento proviene de algo ajeno al básquetbol. Porque Kuroko jamás le ha fallado en la cancha. En realidad, nunca le ha fallado de modo alguno. Es su miedo de ser desplazado por la Generación de los Milagros lo que le tiene mal.

 

Que Kuroko los prefiera a ellos.

 

—   _¿¡Soy imbécil!? ¿¡¡Lo soy!!?_ —piensa, desesperado, mirando el techo—. _¡Debo serlo! ¿Pero en qué mierda estoy pensando…? ¿Qué importa que Kuroko prefiera pasar el tiempo con ellos, o hablar con ellos, o… jugar con ellos?_

 

Es tarde para detener el pensamiento y el pelirrojo no sabe cómo volver el tiempo atrás, desgraciadamente.

 

Suspira y apoya su antebrazo sobre sus ojos.

 

Maldición, ¿de dónde viene ese sentimiento de pertenencia? Seguramente se debe a que el sexto jugador fantasma de Teiko se autodenominó “ _su_ sombra”. Entonces es culpa de Kuroko que él sienta que _su_ sombra no tiene por qué desear pasar tiempo o jugar baloncesto con alguien que no sea él. Porque es _suyo_.

 

Sabe que es completamente incorrecto, pero es algo tarde para retraer ese pensamiento. Ya estaba dentro de él, aunque no lo admitiera, ni siquiera para sí mismo. Kuroko es su sombra, porque él lo quiso así, y ahora no puede evitar sentir que, en parte, Kuroko le pertenece. Porque se ganó su confianza y con ello el derecho de ser la “luz”.

 

Quién iba a pensar que esa estúpida metáfora le iba a arruinar así. Porque aunque sabe que está mal, ha llegado a un callejón sin salida. Ya no importa que su cerebro luche por hacerle entender las mil y un razones por las que está equivocado al pensar así. Ahora comprende el origen de toda esa ira acumulada, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto, sino hundirse cada vez más en ese remolino de frustración.

 

Kuroko es suyo, porque lo siente así, porque el chico de presencia débil le permitió sentirse así. Y nadie puede reclamarle que ahora lo quiera sólo para él.


	2. Diagnóstico

_Parece que el golpe realmente era la táctica más efectiva._

 

 

 

 

Bueno, no del todo. Una vez en casa, Kagami se desploma en la cama.

¿Qué excusa se inventará ahora…? ¿Sentirse como “la luz `temporal que el chico de cabellos celestes podía utilizar para demostrar lo equivocados que estaban sus amigos y así poder recuperarlos” es lo que ha hecho que se comporte como un idiota? Bien, sentirse así es real, pero creerlo es otra cosa. Kuroko no “utiliza” a nadie, sólo da lo mejor de sí, y él lo sabe. Y es que, de hecho, ese asunto está zanjado desde antes. Kuroko mismo admitió y le pidió disculpas por no haber sido sincero en un inicio. Y dejó en claro que su objetivo no era hacer de Kagami el mejor jugador de Japón, sino hacer juntos de Seirin el mejor equipo. No se están utilizando mutuamente, se están ayudando, apoyando. Están uniendo fuerzas. Así que sentirse utilizado, aunque realmente lo sienta así, es una excusa, pues sabe no es verdad. Sí, se siente traicionado. Pero ese sentimiento proviene de algo ajeno al básquetbol. Porque Kuroko jamás le ha fallado en la cancha. En realidad, nunca le ha fallado de modo alguno. Es su miedo de ser desplazado por la Generación de los Milagros lo que le tiene mal.

 

Que Kuroko los prefiera a ellos.

 

—   _¿¡Soy imbécil!? ¿¡¡Lo soy!!?_ —piensa, desesperado, mirando el techo—. _¡Debo serlo! ¿Pero en qué mierda estoy pensando…? ¿Qué importa que Kuroko prefiera pasar el tiempo con ellos, o hablar con ellos, o… jugar con ellos?_

 

Es tarde para detener el pensamiento y el pelirrojo no sabe cómo volver el tiempo atrás, desgraciadamente.

 

Suspira y apoya su antebrazo sobre sus ojos.

 

Maldición, ¿de dónde viene ese sentimiento de pertenencia? Seguramente se debe a que el sexto jugador fantasma de Teiko se autodenominó “ _su_ sombra”. Entonces es culpa de Kuroko que él sienta que _su_ sombra no tiene por qué desear pasar tiempo o jugar baloncesto con alguien que no sea él. Porque es _suyo_.

 

Sabe que es completamente incorrecto, pero es algo tarde para retraer ese pensamiento. Ya estaba dentro de él, aunque no lo admitiera, ni siquiera para sí mismo. Kuroko es su sombra, porque él lo quiso así, y ahora no puede evitar sentir que, en parte, Kuroko le pertenece. Porque se ganó su confianza y con ello el derecho de ser la “luz”.

 

Quién iba a pensar que esa estúpida metáfora le iba a arruinar así. Porque aunque sabe que está mal, ha llegado a un callejón sin salida. Ya no importa que su cerebro luche por hacerle entender las mil y un razones por las que está equivocado al pensar así. Ahora comprende el origen de toda esa ira acumulada, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto, sino hundirse cada vez más en ese remolino de frustración.

 

Kuroko es suyo, porque lo siente así, porque el chico de presencia débil le permitió sentirse así. Y nadie puede reclamarle que ahora lo quiera sólo para él.

 

 

 

 

 

Llega el lunes y Kagami debe hacer su mejor esfuerzo para fingir que todo está bien. Y debe hacerlo porque, en el fondo, se lo prometió a Kuroko. Y si hay algo que esté al nivel o que odie incluso más que todo aquello que lo ha tenido mal hasta ahora, es ver al muchacho de cabellos celestes irremediablemente triste y decepcionado. Así que él no va a ser la causa de eso, al menos.

Intenta actuar como siempre y espera que, mientras finge que todo ha retomado su curso, aquellos pensamientos y sentimientos indebidos que esconde también desaparezcan.

 

 

 

 

Kuroko sabe que Kagami se está esforzando, o _forzando_ más bien. Y le hace feliz que intente cumplir su palabra, pero es bastante ridículo de su parte pensar que la misma persona que incluso puede predecir todos sus movimientos durante un partido no vaya a ser capaz de percibir que no está siendo del todo sincero. Tampoco es como si no se esperara algo así, ya que el hecho de que el pelirrojo no haya querido hablar sobre el trasfondo del problema fue una clara señal de que no estaban más que encubriendo la situación en lugar de solucionarla. Al menos el chico de actitud fiera ya no busca alejarse de él, aunque está visiblemente incómodo en su presencia.

 

Cuando termina la práctica, Kuroko no puede evitar notar que su compañero está mucho más agitado que lo usual. Pero sabe que si lo menciona, Kagami únicamente le dirá que se está preocupando por tonteras. Sin embargo, el muchacho de ojos claros sabe que debe confiar en su instinto, y cuando su luz no aparece al día siguiente en clases, se confirman sus sospechas. Aunque desde que lo conoce jamás ha visto al pelirrojo enfermo, sabe que el muchacho debe estar en cama con una fiebre altísima en esos precisos instantes. Y se arrepiente un poco de no haberlo mencionado, aunque probablemente haberle advertido no hubiese cambiado nada.

 

 

 

 

El joven As de Seirin había olvidado lo que se sentía estar enfermo. Hacía años que nada afectaba su salud y, de un momento a otro, sentir como sus extremidades dejaban de hacerle caso le tomó por sorpresa. Ahora tiene frío y calor a partes iguales, lo que le está enloqueciendo.

Oye el timbre de la casa. ¿Qué hora será? Ni siquiera se ha preocupado. Mira a su alrededor y piensa que debe ser tarde. No ha comido nada y está completamente desorientado.

Suena el timbre nuevamente y vuelve al presente. Quizás sea algún vecino, se aburrirá pronto y se irá, por lo que se gira en la cama.

La tercera vez que suena Kagami recién empieza a pensar que puede que se trate de alguien conocido.

Hace uso de su fuerza de voluntad y se levanta, arrastrando los pies hasta la entrada. Siente que se ha encogido al menos 20 centímetros y que lleva un cargamento en la espalda. Abre la puerta y los impasibles ojos de Kuroko lo observan de vuelta.

Debió haberlo supuesto.

 

—   Permiso —dice el menor, entrando en la casa, mientras el más alto cierra la puerta.

—   ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta, aunque le gustaría sonar menos rudo y más amable.

—   Vuelve a la cama, Kagami-kun. Te traje almuerzo —ante esas palabras y la actitud confiada de Kuroko, que pasa directo a la cocina, no hace otra cosa que mirarlo impresionado—. No te preocupes, lo cocinó mi mamá —agrega, como suponiendo que el silencio del pelirrojo se debe a la incredulidad.

 

El jugador estrella quiere decir algo, pero no sabe qué. Así que sólo guarda silencio y se devuelve a la cama. A los minutos, Kuroko toca la puerta de su cuarto, pidiendo permiso de pasar.

Recibe el plato que le ofrece y recién recuerda que no ha comido nada en todo el día.

 

—   Gracias —dice, apenas.

—   Debiste haber avisado, Kagami-kun. La entrenadora estaba furiosa cuando no apareciste. Te tiene juradas 20 vueltas extra para cuando vuelvas.

—   Ah… lo siento —dice, en tanto se acerca un bocado a la boca. No importa mucho quién hubiese hecho el almuerzo, mientras no fuera Riko, pues sus papilas gustativas se fueron de vacaciones y casi no percibe los sabores—. Mi celular se descargó y me quedé dormido.

—   ¿Estás bien? ¿No deberías ir al doctor mañana? —pregunta el chico a su lado y él se siente ligeramente conmovido por su preocupación. Pero no lo demuestra.

—   Se me pasará —es todo lo que se le ocurre decir.

 

Siente algo frío contra la piel ardiente de su frente y para el momento que se da cuenta que se trata de la mano de Kuroko, ya es tarde para evitar avergonzarse. Gracias al destino, la fiebre debe encubrir por completo el rubor en sus mejillas.

 

—   ¿Qué haces? —pregunta, más arisco de lo que le gustaría. Aunque no hace nada por terminar aquel contacto.

—   Tienes mucha fiebre, Kagami-kun.

 

El chico enfermo se pregunta si podría culpar a la fiebre de hacer alguna estupidez, como tomar a Kuroko y obligarlo a meterse a la cama con él y quedarse allí hasta que se sienta mejor. Lo único que lo detiene es que no desea que el muchacho a su lado enferme también. Eso y la poca cordura que le queda. Pero no es la suficiente para evitar que tome a Kuroko por la muñeca y acerque su helada mano a sus acaloradas mejillas. Es refrescante.

No levanta la vista para no saber de qué modo su sombra lo está mirando.

 

—   ¿Será porque estabas incubando un virus que te comportabas tan extraño, Kagami-kun?— pregunta suavemente el más bajo.

—   No sé —evita el tema, concentrándose en la agradable sensación térmica que le produce la mano de Kuroko en su rostro, quien no la ha retirado aún.

—   Debes comer un poco más —le advierte, y el pelirrojo suspira, dejando ir el agarre.

 

El muchacho de presencia débil se queda a su lado mientras come, conversándole de lo que sucedió hoy en clases y en el entrenamiento, y aunque él no termina de consumir todo, le sonríe cuando le devuelve el plato. Kagami finge que son los escalofríos y no esas sonrisas lo que le hacen temblar.

 

 

 

 

 

Kuroko se queda a su lado hasta que el dueño de casa se queda dormido. Por suerte lo obligó a tomarse un analgésico que él mismo llevó antes que eso sucediera. Se pregunta si estará mejor al día siguiente. Sabe que es ridículo esperar que pueda asistir a la práctica de mañana, pero el día de hoy se sintió bastante extraño sin Kagami cerca. Ya ha pasado antes. Jugar básquetbol sin el pelirrojo cerca se siente… mal.

Suspira mientras observa el rostro dormido del As de Seirin.

Debería irse ya, pues su madre no le permitió quedarse. Aunque no le gusta la idea de dejar al muchacho solo, especialmente estando enfermo. Decide que pasará a verlo antes de la escuela, en la mañana, para asegurarse que, al menos, no haya empeorado.

 

—   _Te tienes que recuperar, Kagami-kun… No me puedes dejar solo. Es aburrido_ — piensa, en tanto se levanta y ordena un poco las mantas que cubren al enfermo.

 

Kuroko sabe que ha repetido el mismo error. Y se siente estúpido. Pero Kagami es directo, de mente simple, es sincero, es amable a su manera, y es muy confiable. Nunca lo ha dejado solo. Kagami siempre le presta su apoyo. ¿Cómo no iba a aferrarse a él? ¿Cómo no se iba a acostumbrar a su presencia, a su compañía…? ¿Cómo no querer ser su _sombra_?

Puede que Kuroko sepa lo que es encontrar un buen amigo y comenzar a creer que él estará siempre a su lado, y luego comprender que eso no sucederá; lo que es nuevo es desear que esa persona no sólo esté siempre allí para él, si no… única y exclusivamente para él. Para nadie más.

Se pregunta si Kagami, aún con lo amable que es, no sentiría asco de él si se enterara de la clase de pensamientos que han dado vueltas en su mente en los últimos días. Y es que, en algún punto, todo lo relacionado con él comenzó a tener una connotación distinta.

 

Lo observa dormir, acomoda el cabello que tiene pegado a la frente y se marcha en silencio.

 

—   _Nos vemos mañana, Kagami-kun_.

¿Sincero, directo? Son adjetivos que todos asocian a él. Pero es una mentira. El pelirrojo es sólo otro mentiroso más. Puede que le cueste más que a otros, pero también puede fingir. Por ejemplo, finge que no observa la pálida piel del esbelto cuello de Kuroko. Finge que no se siente inquieto cuando su _sombra_ , descuidadamente, se sienta a su lado, demasiado cerca. Finge que no dedica cada segundo libre a pensar en él y que, luego, no se reprocha el ser el peor amigo que ha existido nunca. Finge que puede ser quien Kuroko cree que él es. Pero está llegando a ese punto en que fingir cuesta demasiado.

 

Han pasado dos semanas y media desde que se enfermó y el chico de ojos claros cuidó de él. Retomó las prácticas con calma y eso sirvió para justificar muchos de sus abruptos cambios de humor. O eso quiere creer.

 

Ahora, sábado en la tarde, está todo el equipo metido en su departamento, de nuevo, y se pregunta cómo es que esto se ha convertido en casi una tradición luego de los juegos más estresantes.

 

—   Gracias por recibirnos y por la comida, Kagami-kun —dice Riko, dispuesta a dar por finalizada la “reunión” y que cada uno vuelva a su propia casa.

—   No hay problema.

—   ¿Dónde está Kuroko? —pregunta Hyuuga, acercándose a los dos, con cara de preocupación.

—   Está dormido, en el sillón —responde Izuki, acercándose a la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse— Está como-…

—   No, Izuki-kun. Suficiente bromas por hoy —le corta la entrenadora, antes de que diga nada.

—   Mitobe intentó despertarlo, pero nos dio pena y al final no pudimos —agrega Koganei, con cara de disculpa.

 

El chico de cabellos celestes está profundamente dormido en el sillón. Y no está solo. Nigou duerme en su regazo, lo que triplica lo adorable de la escena. ¿Qué alma malvada se atrevería a perturbar su sueño?

 

—   Hacía tiempo no teníamos dos juegos el mismo día. Y contra rivales muy fuertes, además —comenta el capitán.

—   Sí, y Kuroko-kun jugó más de dos cuartos en cada uno, así que es bastante para él, aunque ha mejorado mucho su resistencia. Aún así, no podemos dejarlo aquí —Riko lo mira sonriendo.

—   ¿Lo despierto? —cuestiona Furihata.

 

En eso despierta Nigou, se remueve y le lame la mano a su dueño. Lejos de despertarse, Kuroko sólo se desliza y termina estirado en el sillón. Furihata se ríe quedamente y toma al Husky en brazos.

 

—   ¿Qué hago con Kuroko? —insiste el castaño.

—   Pues…

—   Déjalo —interviene el dueño de casa, suspirando—. De todos modos vive cerca, si es que despierta y se quiere ir solo, no será un problema.

—   Me llevaré a No.2 conmigo, pues es mi turno, así que te encargo a Kuroko-kun —dice la entrenadora—. Chicos, ya vámonos. Kagami-kun también debe descansar.

 

El equipo de Seirin se va, dejando a su jugador fantasma atrás. Kagami lo observa, no muy seguro de por qué no fue más firme y prefirió que Furi despertara al chico. Ahora esto es mucho más peligroso para él. Pero su rostro apacible realmente le parece… tierno. Despertarlo parecía una idea muy cruel.

 

—   _¿Y ahora en qué estás pensando, imbécil?_ —se reprocha, pasándose la mano por la cara.

 

Decide llevar a Kuroko a su habitación y él dormir en el sofá. Se pregunta si su compañero despertará si lo toma en brazos y, de ser así, si preferirá irse a casa o quedarse de todos modos. Pero cuando lo levanta, el chico sólo sigue dormido. O está fingiendo o está cansado de verdad; por el ritmo acompasado de su respiración, asume lo segundo.

Lo deja en su cama, lo que innecesariamente le genera emociones encontradas, y toma algunas de sus pertenencias para ir a ducharse.

Tras unos minutos, vuelve a su habitación a dejar algunas cosas. Observa a Kuroko y entonces recuerda que debería avisar a su familia antes que se preocupen por él. Comienza a buscar el celular del chico, pues lo necesita para obtener el número de su mamá y poder mandarle un mensaje. Revisa su chaqueta, la que le quitó para que durmiese más cómodo, y encuentra el dichoso aparato. Lo abre y lo primero que encuentra es un texto.

 

[  Claro que puedes invitarlo, Kurokocchi~… ヾ( ￣▽￣)ツ  ].

 

Argh… Kise. Pone mala cara y sus cejas se juntan. Busca el número de la mamá de Kuroko y le envía un mensaje sencillo. Luego deja el celular de su compañero en la mesita de noche.

Y suspira.

 

Kuroko duerme tranquilo y Kagami no sabe cómo es que se resiste de meterse a la cama con él. Seguro dormirían perfectamente bien. Incluso podría apoyar su mentón en la cabeza de Kuroko, por la diferencia de estaturas. Siempre se siente tentado de hacerlo, aunque, obviamente, ni siquiera lo ha intentado. Es consciente de que al chico de ojos color cielo le molesta cuando, indirectamente, le saca en cara la diferencia de alturas. Aunque no diga nada al respecto.

 

Está sentado en el suelo y siente como el cansancio se va apropiando de su cuerpo, así que apoya su barbilla en la cama mientras lo observa dormir. Uf, si despertara, ¿cómo diablos le explicaría algo tan psicópata…? Hasta él se da miedo a veces. Esto, ni nada parecido, jamás le había pasado antes. Aunque supone que no es tan descabellado una vez empieza a razonar que jamás ninguna chica le gustó. Y que Alex le abrazara, besara o anduviese desnuda por casa sólo le avergonzaba y molestaba.

Kuroko le atrae por razones ajenas a su físico, de cualquier modo, aún si últimamente no para de fijarse en cosas que pasó por alto durante mucho tiempo, como su pálida y a la vista suave piel. Sus preciosos ojos claros. Esas pequeñas sonrisas que obtiene cada vez más seguido. Su figura menuda y a la vez esbelta. Su cuello. Sus mejillas. Sus labios... Apoya toda la cara sobre el colchón, alejándose de esas terribles ideas que le vienen a la mente.

Lo que le gusta de Kuroko es que ama el baloncesto tanto como él, que trabaja duro, que odia perder, que se esfuerza como nadie más y no se da por vencido fácilmente, que es confiable y que está allí cuando crees que nadie más lo estará. Le gusta que sea su compañero, su amigo, _su sombra_.

 

El pelirrojo siente que fue mala idea quedarse allí, pues ya no sabe si llegará al sillón o se quedará dormido en el piso. Ve que Kuroko se remueve y, con gran esfuerzo, levanta la cabeza. El chico de piel blanquecina se encorva, ocupando cada vez menos espacio en la cama y parece buscar calor. No hace frío, piensa Kagami, pero su cuarto puede que sea más helado que el de su compañero. O que tenga menos cobijas que las que acostumbra.

Entonces hace aparición en su mente una de esas ideas que sólo se le ocurren cuando está al 3% de energía, a 7.8 segundos de quedarse dormido y colapsar por, al menos, 8 horas y media… ¿Por qué no duerme un rato con Kuroko? Tal, el chico está dormido como una piedra, ni siquiera despertó cuando lo cargó. Sólo serán unos minutos y volverá a la sala, a dormir al no-tan-cómodo-ni-tan-cálido-como-al-lado-de-Kuroko sillón. El cronómetro interno ya va en 5.6 segundos antes de las vacaciones de su cerebro, así que se levanta como puede -se arrastra, más bien-, y se ubica en la cama, sobre las mantas. El muchachito a su lado apenas ocupa espacio, así que cómodamente se estira.

 

Sí, así está muy bien. Sólo cinco minutos.

 

 

 

 

No despierta del todo, está demasiado cómodo tal y como está como para intentar moverse, así que sólo entreabre los ojos un poco. Está oscuro, así que debe ser medianoche o muy de madrugada. Las sábanas y mantas están tibias y mullidas, por lo que no pretende hacer nada excepto volver a dormir, pero pronto siente el sonido calmado y acompasado de otra respiración. Con algo de esfuerzo, se da cuenta que un bulto duerme a su lado. Está tan cansado que ni siquiera se perturba. ¿Quién es, Alex? No, ella ni siquiera está en el país. Observa unas hebras de cabello que se asoman bajo las mantas. No sabe de qué color son, pero debe ser algún tono claro.

Kuroko. Nadie más podría ser tan pequeño.

Siente que debería entrar en pánico, pero no recuerda haber llegado allí, ni nada de lo que pasó. Eso quiere decir que es un sueño, ¿no? Bueno, ya qué, sueño o no, no quiere pensar, sólo dormir. Pero ya que están así… Estira los brazos y atrae al otro chico. Kuroko está durmiendo con el rostro hacia su lado, por lo que no es complicado que se acomoden. El muchacho de ojos claros lo abraza medio dormido. Definitivamente es un sueño.

 

 

 

 

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, empieza el mismo dilema, otra vez. No parece un sueño, porque se siente bastante real, pero definitivamente _debe_ ser un sueño, porque Kuroko está abrazado a él, aún dormido, y tiene un rostro apacible, incluso feliz. Ya hay luz que se cola por la ventana y toda la escena hace que su corazón se pare algunas milésimas de segundo. Decide, o más vale decir _no_ decide, mover su mano libre para tocar el cabello del chico aferrado a él. Es tan suave como siempre. Luego mueve su mano para tocar su rostro. La piel de sus mejillas es tersa y sólo le invita a continuar la exploración. Se da cuenta que Kuroko abre sus ojos como a cámara lenta y termina observándolo directo a los ojos. Kagami no se mueve, no aparta a vista, no pestañea, _no respira_.

El muchacho de ojos celestes está igual de quieto, aunque debido a su inexpresividad habitual, es difícil saber si está asustado, impactado, congelado o simplemente despierto. Cierra sus ojos nuevamente y lejos de hacer algún tipo de escándalo, sólo se acerca más a Kagami y vuelve a abrazarlo, como si estuviera dispuesto a continuar durmiendo. El pelirrojo, entonces, no hace otra cosa que hundirse un poco en la cama para que queden más o menos al mismo nivel, aprisiona a Kuroko contra él con el brazo derecho y con la mano izquierda continúa su cometido, acariciando el rostro del menor. Tal, el Kuroko de sus sueños prácticamente le está dando permiso al comportarse como si nada de otro mundo pasara –ahora está seguro que una situación tan inverosímil no puede ser real-.

Es difícil controlarse, por lo que termina acariciando insistentemente el labio inferior de la boca del chico de ojos celeste con la yema del dedo. A estas alturas Kagami ya no siente ni pizca de sueño. Kuroko vuelve a abrir los ojos, aunque no parece muy molesto al respecto, y le mira como diciéndole “Tú te lo buscaste”. Entonces le muerde el dedo pulgar. Pero no duele, es casi como una caricia. Kagami sabe que si tenía alguna posibilidad de escape o disculpas, ya la perdió.

Aparta su mano, la que posiciona en la cintura de su compañero, y acerca su boca al rostro del chico de piel blanquecina. Besa su mejilla sin cerrar sus ojos, para observar atentamente la reacción del otro. Kuroko apenas cierra un ojo, como si tampoco quisiera perderse la vista de Kagami. Luego está demasiado concentrado moviendo y disfrutando sus labios sobre la piel de la persona que ama como para tener los ojos abiertos. Kuroko es suave y agradable. Le dan ganas de morderlo. Y… ¿por qué no? Suena como una idea excelente en su mente. Así que muerde suavemente su quijada, apenas rozándole con los dientes, mientras se mueve hacia su cuello. Escucha como la respiración tranquila de su “víctima” lentamente se irregulariza. Oye suspiros y pequeños gemidos que son apenas audibles. Su propio corazón está demasiado inquieto. Entonces llega a la zona perfecta en el cuello de Kuroko y decide probar suerte, mordiendo más fuerte. Quiere marcarlo. Le urge la necesidad de dejar una marca que demuestre que Kuroko es suyo.

Siente cómo el chico de cabellos celestes se inquieta y entonces la burbuja de rompe.

 

—   Kagami-kun, no puedes dejar una marca. Se verá en los entrenamientos —se queja el menor, aunque con voz afectada y apenas fuerzas o ganas de que le haga caso.

 

Qué. Mierda. Está. Haciendo.

¿Quémierdaestáhaciendo? _¿¡¡QUÉMIERDAESTÁHACIENDO!!?_

Kagami sale del trance y se da cuenta que _realmente_ está sobre Kuroko, besándolo, ¡y mordiéndolo! _De verdad_ es él. ¿Y ahora qué hace? No tiene escapatoria. No hay excusa válida. No hay… ¡¡nada!! Está perdido, eso o finge un derrame cerebral, lo que no es tan mala idea, pero no… no puede. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Al instante se aleja, rojo hasta las raíces del pelo, mirando con una cara de espanto digna de un retrato al muchacho que, para entonces, y no sabe cómo, está debajo de él.

 

Ante tal reacción, Kuroko lo mira confuso.

 

Pasan unos cuantos segundos antes de que sea capaz de hablar. Y no comienza bien.

 

—   Ku… ¡Kuroko!, tú… cómo, por qué… ¿¡por qué no me golpeaste!? —cuestiona, histérico—. ¡Debiste haberme parado, estaba casi dormido! ¿¡Por qué no lo hiciste!?

 

Por el modo en que su sombra lo observa de vuelta sabe que acaba de hacerlo enojar, o al menos lo ha molestado.

 

—   Esa es una pregunta muy, muy estúpida, Kagami-kun. Por favor piensa y date cuenta —replica, imperturbable.

 

El pelirrojo siente que el corazón le va a estallar. ¿Cuándo fue que el piloto automático tomó el control de su actuar? ¿Cómo diablos fue que terminó en esto?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Al ver que Kagami se encuentra demasiado confundido, prácticamente en estado de shock o algo, como siempre es Kuroko quien debe tomar las medidas drásticas. Y pensar que quien inició todo fue el pelirrojo, para terminar él mismo casi con un colapso nervioso. Aunque, por algún extraño motivo, también le parece adorable que una persona tan decidida, fuerte, independiente y segura de sí misma sea tan vergonzosa y lenta en lo que a relaciones afectivas se refiere.

 

Coloca sus manos en las mejillas de Kagami y suavemente tira de él, hasta que sus bocas se encuentran a escasos milímetros una de otra. El chico sobre él respira ajetreado, pero está tan sorprendido por lo que él está haciendo que no parece que lo vaya a detener. Kuroko lo mira con intensidad, gesto que es devuelto por su _luz_ , y lo besa.

 

 

 

 

Aún con tantas inseguridades, por parte de ambos, no pasan más de dos segundos antes de que el instinto se haga cargo de la situación. Aunque su mente es un caos, Kagami no es tan imbécil como para dejar pasar la ocasión de disfrutar de la boca de Kuroko, algo con lo que, ahora se da cuenta, ha estado fantaseando desde hace mucho tiempo. Mueve sus labios buscando el momento exacto, la oportunidad, y entonces su lengua entra en contacto con la de Kuroko. La sensación es perfecta, adictiva. Ya no piensa en nada. Sólo desea disfrutar lo máximo posible de ese momento, que ojalá fuese eterno.

Por su parte, el menor se sorprende con la actitud repentinamente agresiva y demandante del pelirrojo. Pasa de estar inmóvil, casi asustado consigo mismo, a controlar la situación. De todos modos a Kuroko no le molesta. Se siente bien pensar y sentir cuánto Kagami le desea. Y para él es más cómodo dejarse llevar. Confía en él. Y también desea sentirlo muy cerca.

 

Se funden en ese beso demandante, demasiado intenso, y al mismo tiempo descubren que no sólo se sincronizan perfectamente jugando básquetbol. Sólo con dejarse llevar ambos disfrutan al máximo. Es una lástima que no puedan quedarse así por siempre. El aire escasea y es necesario que se separen. Cuando lo hacen, Kagami se separa apenas unos centímetros y respira agitado. Observa muy atento al chico bajo él. Está confundido, pero le parece más importante ver las reacciones de Kuroko. Sus mejillas pálidas están cubiertas de rubor. Sus labios están más rojos. Su pecho sube y baja mientras intenta regularizar su respiración. Y le mira con ojos vidriosos, esperando el siguiente movimiento del pelirrojo. Kagami aún desea morderlo. Es más, ahora quiere morderlo más que antes. Pero como ya ha recibido una advertencia, decide volver a besarlo y morder suavemente sus labios en lugar de su cuello. Kuroko responde a sus caricias y, además, apoya sus manos en la nuca de Kagami, jalando apaciblemente de su cabello. Al dueño de casa ni siquiera le molestaría que fuera más rudo.

Hay muchas más caricias y besos en los siguientes minutos, manos inquietas, abrazos, gemidos entrecortados, respiraciones pesadas y, en especial, corazones que laten desenfrenados. Y es que parece mucho más importante disfrutar de todo aquello que preguntarse qué está pasando. La noche anterior eran simples compañeros de equipo, amigos, y ahora son… ¿qué?

Cuando finalmente la ansiedad decrece un poco, se observan intensamente y, se quedan en blanco. O Kagami al menos. No sabe qué decir y se siente estúpido.

 

—   Te quiero, Kagami-kun —Kuroko, como siempre, se le adelanta y le dice eso mientras lo abraza y esconde su rostro. El pelirrojo siente su rostro arder y se da cuenta que siempre puede avergonzarse aún más. Su pulso, por otro lado, está por los cielos.

 

Ama a Kuroko, ama a Kuroko, ama a Kuroko. Realmente… es amor. O es una obsesión, o algo demasiado loco e intenso que no había sentido jamás. Lo quiere sólo para él, para siempre. Quiere que se queden así. Ama a Kuroko. Pero decirlo es complicado. Verbalizarlo le parece imposible y se da cuenta que es más cobarde de lo que creía, aún cuando el chico de cabellos celestes está siendo sincero con él. Traga duro y aprovecha que el muchacho no lo está mirando a la cara. Debe decir algo.

 

—   Y yo te adoro, Kuroko. _Like… really adore you_.

 

Ambos están demasiado rojos y avergonzados como para ser capaces de mirarse a la cara, por lo que se quedan abrazados. Kagami deja caer su peso sobre Kuroko, pero al mismo tiempo lo obliga a girarse, para no aplastarlo, así que quedan de lado. No se separan, aunque comienza a ser asfixiante. Porque sólo estar así es suficiente. Sólo estar juntos, muy juntos, hace que aquellos problemas que parecían no tener solución se disuelvan.

Ambos saben que aún hay tanto que decir, tanto que responder y tanto que hacer, pero no hay apuro cuando todo lo que deseas es asegurarte que esa persona está allí, junto a ti, y te quiere. ¡También te quiere!

 

Cuando la vergüenza ha menguado lo suficiente, el pelirrojo se arriesga a besar la mejilla de Kuroko otra vez. El chico se deja, visiblemente complacido. Y a él le gusta la idea de que el muchacho de ojos celestes se deje mimar, sólo por él. Pero pronto aquel tipo de caricia tan inocente vuelve a ser insuficiente. Realmente quiere marcarlo. Y antes de que se de cuenta, está de nuevo mordiendo suavemente el cuello de su _sombra_. Se detiene al instante y mira al chico, como esperando una reprimenda.

 

—   Está bien, Kagami-kun. Sólo… por esta vez —le dice Kuroko, aunque no lo mira a la cara y sus mejillas están rosadas.

 

No necesita ningún otro tipo de incentivo. Muerde, succiona, acaricia; se deleita dejando una marca sobre la blanquecina piel de aquél a quien ama. _Su marca._

Tetsuya intenta reprimir sus gemidos, pero incluso cuando los dientes de Kagami no le están haciendo daño, es la intensidad del deseo del pelirrojo lo que le inquieta. Pero también le gusta.

Cuando su ansiedad se ha calmado, Kagami observa la piel enrojecida y sonríe un poco, con orgullo. Porque ahora Kuroko es suyo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Han pasado algunos días y su relación ha cambiado, al mismo tiempo en que sigue igual que siempre. Es extraño. Ahora interactúan como antes de que las inseguridades atacaran al retornado norteamericano, pero, a solas, todo es nuevo entre ellos. Se están acostumbrando, se lo están tomando con calma. En lo que pueden.

 

Riko suspira aliviada el lunes. Al parecer los dos muchachitos por fin aclararon lo que sea que les tenía mal. A veces se pregunta si alguno de ellos realmente considera tan estúpidos o despistados a sus senpai. Es tanta su química que es muy fácil darse cuenta cuando algo va mal entre ellos. Pero todo está bien ahora, por lo que puede relajarse o, mejor dicho, enfocarse en el equipo. Está decidida a ir por el bicampeonato.

 

Para Kagami falta algo aún. Sabe que entre él y Kuroko todo se da naturalmente, pocas veces deben hablar, la mayor parte del tiempo llegan a acuerdos mutuos sin necesidad de verbalizarlo. Pero esto no lo puede dejar pasar. Incluso si se arriesga a que el chico de cabellos claros se burle de él por ser “romántico” y esas bobadas. No es que lo sea, o eso cree él. Pero necesita pedirle a Kuroko que sea… bueno, eso… ¿no? Su novio.

Sólo para que quede claro. Nada más.

 

El protagonista de sus pensamientos aparece frente a él. Ya está listo y sonriente, a su manera. Kagami siente un _dejá vù_.

 

—   Kagami-kun, hoy me reuniré con Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun y Akashi-kun —le dice, completamente ajeno a lo que está pasando por la mente del pelirrojo en esos instantes.

 

Kagami no sabe si reír desconsolado, llorar alegremente, soltar una risotada histérica, irse al rincón a dibujar círculos con la mano o mandar cartas de amenaza. Finalmente, sólo suspira. Kuroko le quiere. Es suficiente. Tiene que aprender a controlar sus celos, aunque aún le cueste referirse a esos molestos sentimientos con ese nombre. _Celos._

 

—   Está bien —responde, cabizbajo. Aún no es tan bueno como su compañero con eso del pokerface.

—   ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —inmediatamente alza la mirada. Los ojos celestes de la persona que adora le miran con cariño—. Ellos te esperan. Y Aomine-kun no para de decir que te ganó el último uno-a-uno, así que deberías pedir una revancha. Porque eres partes del mejor equipo de Japón, ¿no?

 

Kagami siente que le duele el pecho.

Kuroko le dedica una de esas sonrisas especiales, que son tan raras y, por lo mismo, tan valiosas. Sólo para él.

 

Kuroko es sólo para él.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Riko los ve irse juntos, aparentemente como siempre, e insiste en preguntarse si ellos realmente consideran tan estúpidos o despistados al resto de los miembros del equipo._

_Sonríe, animada incluso a triplicar el plan de ejercicios semanales._

—   _Kuroko, ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo haberme metido bajo las mantas._

—   _Desperté en la noche y estabas sobre mí, aplastándome, Kagami-kun. Y estabas con ropa muy liviana sobre la cama. Hubiese sido muy malo que volvieras a enfermarte._

—   _¿¡¡Eh!!? ¡Ugh!, eh… ¡Debiste haberme despertado! …Aún así, ¿qué diablos hiciste?_

—   _Eres muy obediente cuando estás medio-dormido, Kagami-kun._

—   _¡¡…!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente no sé si Kagami y Kuroko viven cerca o no, debo admitir.  
> En fin,
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque está escrito en tercera persona, no es una narración objetiva, pues, de todos modos, fue escrita desde la perspectiva de los personajes.  
> El próximo capítulo, que será el último, será subido dentro de poco, pues sólo me queda hacer una revisión de ortografía. Oh, eso me recuerda que esto no está beteado; lo siento por cualquier error.  
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
